


Happy

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: Together or Not At All: Malec Power Rangers AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, M/M, Multi, pure supportive friendship with a side of malec cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus and Maia get coffee and reflect on how much has changed and how happy they are now.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was hanging out in my drafts and I tweaked it a bit to go ahead and post since it accomplishes what I was hoping to accomplish with a story about Maia/Simon/Izzy. Also, I reordered the series since this would take place more in the middle, enjoy!

“So, I’m dating Simon and Izzy,” Maia says rather abruptly as they sit their coffees down. Magnus isn’t all that surprised by the revelation though her abrupt blurting out of the statement stuns him a bit.

“Oh?” he says pulling out his chair to take a seat as Maia does the same.

Maia raises an eyebrow, “Don’t play dumb I know you knew already I just thought I’d confirm it.”

Magnus smiles. After the summers events Maia’s blossoming friendship with Izzy had grown even closer and Simon had also become a part of the equation as well. While he and Alec had been falling in love one training session in the pit at a time, the trio had been getting to know each other; a friendship that had been clearly forming into something more. He and Alec hadn’t pushed, though Simon’s admission of having a confusing crush on both girls to them had been a time they pushed just a bit so Simon could see the direction things could head.

“Maybe,” he says still smiling genuinely happy for his friends. “But it makes me no less happy to know that you’re all happy. You are happy right?”

Maia pauses for a second a small, almost shy smile growing on her face before she answers, “Yeah, I mean it’s been a little complicated working it out.”  She pauses clearly mulling over the last few months in her mind. “I mean we tried dating each other as pairs, but the dates always felt stilted, now that we’ve talked though the three of us just make sense together, even if we might not make sense to other people.” She fidgets with her coffee lid a little clearly nervous.

Magnus understands, he can see how their three personalities might clash, can see how people in school question why two girls like Maia and Izzy spend all their time with a nerdy, overactive guy like Simon, but he knows them all well enough to know they can make this work. He also knows what it’s like to fall for someone who externally seems like your opposite, Magnus with his bold personality and style and Alec’s quiet and active ways have no doubt gotten questioning looks before as to how they’re a couple.

“It makes sense,” Magnus says. “All three of you aren’t exactly what people expect you to be, you balance each other out in ways people who don’t have the pleasure of knowing all three of you could never understand.”

“Exactly,” she says and stops fidgeting, her smile growing more confident and happy. “Also don’t worry about having to keep this a secret from lover boy, Izzy and Simon are telling him as we speak.”

Magnus is grateful for that, he’s never been very good at keeping things from Alec and he says just that to Maia.

“No shit,” she laughs.

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell us as a group on Friday, Alpha will be over the moon,” Magnus says.

“Oh god, Alpha,” Maia groans. “I didn’t even think about that, he’s gonna lose his damn little robot mind. He’s so invested, he texts me about us all the time, almost as much as he texts me about how you and Alec are so cute.”

Magnus sips his coffee chuckling lightly, he’s been on the receiving end of Alpha’s enthusiasm about their ‘human relationships’ enough times to know exactly what she’s talking about.

“So, we know, Alpha will know soon, does that mean Thanksgiving is about to get very interesting?” Magnus asks. The holiday is nearing and Maryse had graciously invited Magnus and his mother to join. Much to everyone’s surprise Sheriff Garroway had also received an invite that extended to Maia and Clary as well.

“Absolutely not,” Maia says firmly. “Simon won’t be there and with whatever weird flirting tango Luke and Maryse are doing we do not need to add to the evening. Maybe we’ll tell them before Christmas, or New Years, definitely before Valentines, but you and Magnus can stay the only romance receiving weirdly invasive parental questions for now.”

Magnus grumbles, their parent’s acceptance and welcoming of their relationship has been great, but sometimes he feels like his and Alec’s mothers are a little too invested. His mother can play coy all she wants, he knows all about the ongoing text chain she has with Maryse.

Maia laughs and shrugs, “Sorry.” The tone implies she is very not sorry. “If it makes you feel any better, they’ll no doubt have way more questions about us than you guys when the time comes.” Her tone shifts back to the nervousness at that.

“You know we’ll be there for you guys if anything goes sideways, right?” Magnus says reaching out for Maia’s hand in a light friendly touch. “Not that I think it will, Maryse may seem cold, but she’s evolving immensely and I may not know Simon’s mother or Luke all that well but nothing about them seems like the type to react poorly.”

“’We,” she chuckles, always teasing Magnus about how he and Alec are practically married using the royal we more often than their own names. “I know,” she says in response to his more important words squeezing his hand lightly in thanks before letting go. “On both counts, but it’s still a little nerve wracking. Maybe telling Alpha will be good practice.”

Magnus almost spits his coffee out at the suggestion.

“Yeah, no that’s definitely not gonna be,” Magnus laughs.

Maia shrugs holding back her own laugh behind her hand, “If only our parents were all spazzes then it’d be perfect practice.”

They chat idly after that, a bit about Maia’s new relationship development including making promises of a double date soon, but mostly about school. The reality of Alec and Magnus’ impending graduation may still be months off, but it’s all lead to them spending less time with the trio than they’d like. Magnus in particular has missed these weekly coffee catch-ups with Maia.

A few hours later they part ways, Maia heading off for a date with Simon and Izzy. Magnus slips into his car ready to head home to do the math homework he’s been putting off for days and call it an early night when his phone buzzes from his pocket.

_[7:45 -- from: Alec]_

_Well, you won the bet._

Magnus smiles triumphantly as he types a response. In August he’d bet Alec that the trio would be together officially before Thanksgiving, Alec had disagreed thinking that Simon in particular wouldn’t pull it together until New Years.

_[7:48 – to: Alec]_

_That I did, ye of little faith. Sherman didn’t disappoint, our girls would never allow it!_

Alec’s response is almost immediate, a succession of texts.

_[7:49 – from Alec]_

               _I know, I know._

_I’m just happy for them._

_Iz hasn’t looked this happy in a long time._

_So, this bet, you never laid down parameters for what the winner gets?_

Magnus smiles at the first few texts, always endeared by Alec’s kind heart and his love for his sister. The last text however gets him thinking about how he could claim his victory, every idea he has means that he will absolutely not be doing his math homework tonight.  

_[7:52 – to Alec]_

_How about I swing by and pick you up and you can make me that famous Lightwood French toast as payment for my victory. Also, at minimum I’ll require 100 kisses._

Neither of the prizes are anything that Alec wouldn’t do for him anyway or things that Alec won’t enjoy himself just as much but that makes them all the better. He throws his phone in the cup holder not even bothering to read the incoming texts, knowing that Alec will be eagerly waiting on the porch for him.

And he’s right, ten minutes later he pulls up to curb and see’s Alec with his hands buried deep in the front pocket of his hoodie pacing the porch in wait. He bounds down the steps as soon as he spots Magnus’ car and slips into the passenger side quickly.

“Hi,” he says leaning over to kiss Magnus in greeting.

Magnus smiles as he leans back and moves to pull away from the curb, “That’s one down, 99 to go babe.”

Alec laughs brightly, a wide endearing smile on his face that Magnus can see from the corner of his eye.

“99 might just not be enough,” Alec says and Magnus somehow falls a little bit more in love, hoping that Maia, Izzy and Simon feel as happy together as he does right in this moment with Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is going to be a second, shorter multi-chapter thing in this universe that will be coming...sometime. I probably won't start posting it till I've finished it and right now it's one sentence long lol, but there will be more coming!
> 
> Also, happy 3B tomorrow, y'all we made it!!!!!
> 
> As always, find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
